


i don't want to be your friend, i want to kiss your neck

by callumsmitchells



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M, Mutual ILY, friends to lovers au, proposal, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callumsmitchells/pseuds/callumsmitchells
Summary: Ben and Callum are just friends, nothing more, nothing less. Except they're both madly in love with each other and christmas miracles do exist - thanks to mistletoe.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	i don't want to be your friend, i want to kiss your neck

_So, apparently, it was obvious. Ben and Callum liked each other. Like, really liked each other. Except, neither of them wanted to make the first move. Lola and Jay had threatened to bang their heads together on multiple occasions when they oftentimes caught Ben staring at Callum, a soft smile spread across his lips and a twinkle in his eyes, or when Callum compared all his failed dates to Ben, complaining that everyone he met was just not right for him. For everyone else it was glaringly obvious: the answer to all their problems was each other._

  
Walford was lit up for Christmas, trees in the middle of the Square adorned with huge baubles and flashing lights and personalised decorations, courtesy of all the primary school children in the area. It hadn’t snowed yet, but it was definitely cold enough for it. Frost and ice laced the pavement, fine smoke twirled out of people’s mouths, a sure sign of just how cold it was. Christmas music faintly played from all different directions, people bundled up in big coats, hats and scarves braving the Christmas shopping rush. Ben and Callum were no different. They had planned to go shopping days before, when they found out that their work schedules finally worked around each other. It was the only day in the entirety of December that they had off together, and being that it would be easier if they both went present shopping together – due to them looking for gifts for the same people – they decided to bundle into Ben’s car and drive to all the big shops.

  
“Who do you need to buy for?” Ben asked, flicking his car into action, teeth chattering from the cold inside his vehicle. 

  
Callum tucked his hands into his hoodie pocket to warm them up slightly. “Stu, Lola, Jay and you and Lex. Can’t get anything from you today, so if you could actually give me a clue as to what you want, that’d be great.” He rolled his eyes, knowing they have already had this exact conversation already, many times already this holiday season. Ben clearly liked to be difficult, because even though Callum knew him well, probably better than anyone else, he still had no idea what to buy for Ben – and Ben seemingly didn’t know either, considering he never gave Callum a definitive answer. 

  
“You know me Cal,” Ben stated, “you’ll know what I want when you see it.”

  
“I hope you’re more helpful in the shops!” Callum grinned. 

  
Ben smiled back at Callum, placing his hand on Callum’s thigh, gently squeezing before he released the hold and starting the drive, Band Aid’s ‘Do They Know It’s Christmas?’ blasting out of the radio. “So, go on then.” Ben stated. “What do you want?” 

  
Callum looked out the window and smiled to himself, knowing that what he truly wants is something he just could not verbalise. “Oh, y’know, the essentials. Rolex, Range Rover.” 

  
“If you were still letting me do dodgy deals, I could probably get you at least one of them.” Ben commented, cheeky grin on his face. Not that he would ever admit it, but Ben was grateful for Callum convincing Ben into changing his lifestyle around, because he had never felt happier and more content in all aspects of his life. 

  
“I’d rather have you out of prison if I’m honest Ben.” Callum commented, watching as white clouds gathered above them. “It’s going to snow, I can feel it.” 

  
Ben chuckled out a laugh with a slight shake of his head. “You sound like Lex. She’s been telling me it’s going to snow every day for the past week.”

  
“Maybe we’re both right.” Callum surmised. “Have you thought about that?” 

  
“Lexi being right, maybe. But you?” Ben joked. 

  
Callum gasped in faux shock and pouted slightly. Ben sneakily gulped, fighting the urge to pull the car over and pressing his lips to Callum’s. “Y’know, if you weren’t driving, I’d punch you in the arm for that.” 

  
Ben smiled, knowing that was a false threat. Callum wouldn’t hurt him, and they both knew that. “But Callum, nobody would be able to kiss it better.” Ben joked, quoting something Lexi had said when Ben had been in a fight and nobody kissed his knuckles better. 

  
“This is why Lola and Jay always think we’re together.” Callum snorted out a laugh, could just imagine the pair rolling their eyes, telling them to stop flirting. 

  
Ben nodded. “At least we’re aware about it.” He commented. “Anyway we’re here now.”

"Have those two finished shopping?" Callum asked.

  
“Lo has. Jay got Billy a Villa shirt.” Ben replied. 

  
Callum nodded, before realising what Ben had just said. He furrowed his brows. “Vi- Billy supports the Hammers.” 

  
“Exactly.” Ben laughed, getting out of the car. “Even we can’t be as bad as that.”

* * *

  
If they thought Walford was ready for Christmas, that was nothing compared to the stores. Shoppers were out in full force, huge bags clenched in both hands, taking up more space than they really needed to on the pavement. Tinsel and flashing lights wrapped around doors and windows, enticing shoppers in to every store, just in case they found a little something for someone on their list. It was too loud, too cold and far too busy for a weekday, but they needed to put up with it to get presents.   
Every store they walked into was too hot, heating turned up to the maximum and packed with shoppers. The same songs replayed on repeat, as though everyone was listening to the same playlist. Mariah Carey played out of the tinny speakers as Ben and Callum walked around the aisles, bodies pressed tightly together, careful not to lose each other in the waves of busy shoppers on a mission. 

  
Callum spluttered out a laugh, picking an item up from the shelves. “Ben,” he shouted, grin on his face as he held it up for Ben to see. “Christmas day outfit?” He asked, holding up bright green boxer shorts, adorned with mistletoe and the phrase ‘ _kiss below_ ’ on the front. 

  
Ben rolled his eyes with a guffaw. “In your dreams.” 

  
Waiting a few moments for Ben to turn away, Callum placed the boxers in his basket, hidden beneath a few presents he had already picked up. He quickly caught up with Ben, and smiled when he realised Ben had rosy red cheeks now.

* * *

  
School’s closed for Christmas earlier than expected, shutting their doors a few days prior to the date they initially said because it was not safe for people to be travelling in. Rain turned to ice, clouds turned to snow, and before anyone knew it, Walford’s streets were filled with inches upon inches of snow, pristine white sheets culminating every morning, children and adults alike waking up excited to make their first footprints of the day. 

  
As much as she would have loved to, Lexi was unable to spend hours upon hours playing out in the snow, creating work of art snowmen and large snowballs to throw at Ben and Jay. She would be out for half an hour at a time at the most, before coming running in with chattering teeth, her gloves drenched in melting snow, asking for a cup of hot chocolate before sitting in front of the television. 

  
“Daddy!” She shouted, coming running into the kitchen from outside. “I’ve just seen Callum! Can you please tell him to come around so we can bake cookies! He promised to teach me before Christmas.”

  
Ben took her hat off and unzipped her coat. “I think he’s working today darling.” 

  
Lexi shook her head at that, cheeks rosy with the change in temperature from the cold outdoors to the overwhelming warmth inside. “Nope! He wasn’t wearing his suit, and he had shopping bags.”

  
“Alright, I’ll text him but I’m not promising anything.” Ben said. He couldn’t resist his daughters puppy dog eyes, nor her love for Callum. Plus, it was a win-win situation for Ben. He got to see Callum, and got to eat food.

  
**To: Callum**

  
**Lex saw you and now she wants to bake those cookies with you, don’t think you’re getting your way out of this one x**

  
He received a text back only moments later. 

  
**To: Ben**

  
**I’ll be over in a few minutes, get the stuff out ready x**

  
“Right then princess, Callum’s coming around so we have to get the kitchen ready for him.” Ben shouted through to the living room. “You know what he’s like.” 

  
Lexi ran through to the kitchen, grin on her face as she helped Ben tidy things away and get everything they’d need to bake. 

  
Callum walked in only a few moments later, snowflakes caught onto his shoulders, hair blown in all directions and a smile on his face. He pressed his hand to Ben’s back, the cold of his skin seeping through Ben’s jumper, causing goosebumps to rise on his own skin. “You joining us too, or just eating what we make?” Callum joked, his hand sliding up Ben’s back now, fitting perfectly on his shoulder. 

  
“I’m happy to eat all day long.” Ben commented, resting his head against Callum’s shoulder for a moment, closing his eyes at how relaxed he was in this position. It just felt right. 

  
“No, daddy, you’ve got to help us!” Lexi shouted as her legs swung out, Callum lifting her onto the kitchen countertop. 

  
Callum turned and faced Ben. “The boss spoke.” He confirmed as Lexi clapped her hands together. “Lex, first rule of baking?”

  
Lexi didn’t even have to pause to think, quickly shouting out “Wash your hands!” 

  
All three of them did as they were told, and made quick work of creating a large ball of cookie dough. Each of them had their own smaller section to roll out thinly, Ben helping his daughter slightly because it was tough for her. 

  
“What do we do now, Cal?” Lexi asked, seeing that all three of them had rolled their dough out. 

  
Both Ben and Callum smiled at Lexi’s nickname, something she had picked up months earlier from her dad, who constantly referred to Callum as ‘Cal’, even though it was something he later denied he ever did. 

  
“Now, we make them all Christmassy shapes. Trees, hats, snowflakes.” Callum listed off as he picked out some cutters for them to use. 

  
Lexi grabbed some and started pressing them into her dough, singing along to the radio. 

  
“Where’ve all these come from?” Ben asked.

  
“Ordered them online the other day.” Callum confessed. “They’ll always come in handy. Keep them here so you can make them next year with her too.” He smiled brightly at Ben. 

  
Ben smiled at that, and bit back from saying ‘ _you can bake with her again next year’_. He reached down and broke a bit of dough off from the corner of Callum’s batch before eating it. “Taste’s nice anyway.” 

  
“Oi!” Callum gasped out, smacking Ben’s hand away as he goes for more. 

* * *

  
Mick and Linda had gone to town on Christmas decorations this year, an inflatable Santa placed in the corner of the pub, tinsel dancing as they dangled from the ceiling, flashing lights in a multitude of colours streamed along the walls. Table decorations were placed on every table, and mistletoe was hung up in array of different places. Christmas music played from the speakers, drowned out with the laughter and chatting of the locals of Walford. Together on a table sat Ben, Callum, Lola and Jay. Beer bottles and glasses surrounded them, empty crisp packets strewn over the table. It was Christmas, they were allowed to endulge. Lexi had forced Ben and Callum into matching garish Christmas jumpers, green ones with lights embedded into the jumper, straggly pieces of tinsel and glitter dotted all around, shedding every time they moved. Jay and Lola had managed to escape Lexi’s idea unscathed and with their dignity intact, commenting that they had already been forced into wearing ugly Christmas jumpers previously. 

  
“Yeah, we both finished our shopping the other day, didn’t we Cal?” Ben stated, his cheeks flushed red as he finished fourth – or fifth – beer. 

  
Callum nodded in response, running his index finger against the side of his pint class, wiping away all the drops of condensation. His other arm was placed firmly around Ben’s shoulder, having slipped from resting against the top of the booth. “Didn’t even have an argument. Quite proud of that to be fair.”

  
“You did slip on your arse though.” Ben noted. 

  
“And you could’ve helped me up,” Callum commented because yes, they had been through all this before. “Or you could’ve told me there was ice there.”

  
Ben bit back his smile. “In case it _slipped_ your notice: I’m blind.” 

  
“And very annoying.” Callum muttered under his breath.

  
Lola sat back with a smile on her face, closely watching their exchange. When they had finished speaking, she shared a look with Jay, both of them clearly thinking the same thing, eyes wide in both shock and adoration.

  
Jay spoke. “You two do know how much you look like a couple, don’t ya?”

  
Callum rolled his eyes, having heard all of this before.

  
“Seriously though. Matching jumpers, can’t stop touching each other, can’t stop looking at each other, going shopping together, flirting all the time.” Lola listed only things that had been happening over the festive period, knowing truthfully that this had been going on a lot longer than that, and she could reel off at least a dozen more couple like things that Ben and Callum have done.

  
“And all the pining after each other.” Jay pointed out. “It’s embarrasing lads, you both like each other and you’re oblivious to it.”

  
Ben, spurred on by a rush of adrenline and slightly more alcohol than he had prepared for, leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Callum’s cheek. It was warm and fuzzy and made their hearts race whilst their brains felt starved of oxygen. Callum’s stubble prickled and scratched at Ben’s lips but my god it was worth it. Ben pulled away after a few short moments, and immediately felt pulled back into Callum in a trance like state. He was just mesmerised. Callum looked down at Ben, staring at his lips, wanting to feel them on his, before he heard Jay cough, and pulled away even further now, not even touching Ben. His cheeks felt ridiculously hot, and he just knew that they were bright red. With that, he stood up and walked over to the bar, with the excuse that it was his round next, even though they all knew he had just paid for their drinks the round before last. 

  
“Go and speak to him.” Lola prompted, kicking Ben’s leg lightly under the table. 

  
Jay butted in. “Put him out of his misery and tell him you love him.” 

  
Mick moved away from Callum when he saw Ben walking over, reading between the lines that something needed to be said between them. He didn’t want to be in the way when that happened. 

  
“Cal,” Ben started, his hand resting gently on Callum’s lower back. “I’m sorry. I should’ve thought about it before kissing you, it was a stupid thing to do.” 

  
Callum looked at his feet, wanting to avoid eye contact with Ben. “I don’t mind you kissing me.” He confessed. “It just shocked me, I wasn’t expecting it.” 

  
“You don’t mind?” Ben repeated. 

  
Callum shook his head, sharing eye contact with each other now.

  
“No, Jay wa-” Callum tried to say before he was interrupted by a high-pitched cacophony of people whistling. 

  
“What?” Ben whispered, trying to understand why everyone had suddenly started to whistling. 

  
A booming voice from across the Vic cried out. “Nutters up lads!” _Mick_.

  
Both of them looked up above their heads and saw greenery dangling down from above them. As their heads returned back into the normal position, their eyes caught ahold of one another, the two of them sharing the moment together, forgetting everyone’s evident anticipation of them being caught under one of the many branches of mistletoe Linda had decorated with. 

  
“Can I?” Callum whispered softly, eyes transfixed on Ben’s lips. 

  
Ben nodded, barely. His eyes were also trained on Callum’s, his mouth suddenly dry and head up in the clouds. Callum reached forward, one hand resting on Ben’s waist, the other on his cheek, as their lips finally touched. Ben relaxed instantly, feeling like he was coming home, like this is what he was made to do, and Callum smiled widely. Their beards rubbed against one another, scratching as they moved into the touch, but it was also soothing. When they pulled away, they were pulled back into the realisation that they had just shared their first kiss with in attendance. Some people took no notice, which the both of them were eternally grateful for, but most people, including their families and closest friends reveled in the moment, all of them with grins on their faces, silently thanking god that they had realised how much they liked each other. 

  
Callum wrapped his arms around Ben, both of them hiding each other’s faces in their bodies. Ben pressed another kiss to Callum’s cheek, this one semi hidden from the festive congregation. “What was it you were saying before we were interrupted?” Ben asked. “About Jay?”

  
“I wanted to say that he was right.” Callum explained. “I do like you.” His thumb rubbed over the top of Ben’s back, warm and comforting in its position. 

  
Ben smiled softly, pecking Callum’s lips. Now he had started, he was unable to stop. “I can one up you there.” He grinned.

  
“How?” Callum asked, raising one eyebrow questioningly. 

  
“Because I love you.”

* * *

  
**one year later**

  
The whole family were sat together, the fire flickering to the side of them, warming them up. It was Christmas day, and Ben and Callum had been official boyfriends for a year and a day. The news played on the television as they all opened their presents, Lexi speedily making light work of opening up all the thoughtfully wrapped gifts, Lola sitting beside her, now three months pregnant. Jay had his long legs entwined with Lola’s, their presents beside him, scraps of wrapping paper in a tightly squeezed bundle next to them. Callum sat with his arms around Ben, unable to let go. 

  
When Lexi finally finished unwrapping all of her presents, Jay winked at Ben and spoke. “Callum, mate, there’s a present here for you.” 

  
Jay passed the present over, a small box, neatly wrapped in red and glittery paper. On the tag it read:

  
**To Cal,**

  
**Happy one year (and a day!)**

  
**I love you always, your Ben x**

  
“What is it?” Callum asked, untangling his arms from around Ben. 

  
“That’s the magic of presents Callum, you open them up and find out what’s inside.” Ben replied, cheekily rolling his eyes in an attempt to stop his nerves from getting the better of him. 

  
Callum raised his eyebrows in faux shock, and unwrapped the box. “Alright sarky.”

  
When all the paper was taken away from the present, Callum’s hands started shaking as he realised what it was. “Serious?” He whispered, so only Ben could hear.   
“Open it then.” Ben whispered back, resting his mouth to Callum’s shoulder.

  
Callum popped open the box, and tucked inside was a ring. A plain silver band, just like the one he had pointed out weeks earlier, joking that it was time for Ben to pop the question. On the inside of the band was an engraving, the letter ‘B’, all swirly and looping. Callum looked up at Ben with tears welling up in his eyes. Ben shifted onto one knee, picking the ring up out of the velvet box and holding it in front of Callum. 

  
“A year ago you made me the happiest man alive, and told me you loved me too. Ever since then, I have fallen more and more in love with you each day, and I didn’t think that was possible. You make me be me again, and that’s something I never thought I would be. Babe, I want to spent the rest of my life with you, I want to fall in love with you more and more every day. I want all the arguments about who used the last of the milk, and the making up with chocolates an-”

  
“Children present!” Lola interrupted. 

  
“ _Flowers_.” Ben quickly made up. “I want my life to be with you. I want my family, to be you. So, Callum, will you marry me?”

  
Callum grinned from ear to ear as he lunged forward and pressed his lips to Ben’s, nearly knocking Ben flying in the process. “Yes,” a kiss, “yes,” another kiss, “a million times yes!” 

  
Ben pressed another kiss to Callum’s lips, a smile equally as wide on his face, as he pushed the ring onto Callum’s finger.

  
“I love you.” Callum whispered. “So much.” 


End file.
